CN and Nick's Christmas Carol
by Cyber Spartan
Summary: Can three ghost change the ways of this mean miserly man named Eustace Bage
1. a mean old man

I'm taking a break from my other fan fics to make this Christmas Carol parody, hope yo like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krabs was dead, did Eustace know he was dead? No., Eustace Bage was a greedy, nasty old bank manager, no one knew why only his nephew knew, well they thought so. Eustace sat in his office counting his gold coins, the only thing that seemed to make him smile.

"One thousnd one, one thousand two" He counted.

Suddenly the whole bank felt warm.

"Eddward, it feels awfuly warm" Eustace shouted, "have you been useing my coal again?"

He swings open the door to the main room, there at a small wooden desk sat a young man with a ski cap, named Eddward Crachet (A/N: I used the name Crachet for Double Dee's last name, because nobody know's his real last name)

"Sorry, Mr Eustace but it was freezing in here." Eddward said.

"Well that is a deduction in your pay then, got that!" Eustace snarled.

"Yes Mr. Eustace" Eddward hung his head.

Eustace whent back in his office and two men cam into the bank, on was an Indian elephant, named Raj, and the other was an Albino rhino named Clam.

"Merry Christmas Eddward!!" Raj smiled

"Happy Boxing Day!!" Clam shouted, "In Canada" he added.

"Merry Christmas" Eddward replied with a smile on his face, "What brings you here?"

"We have came to collect money for the poor" Raj said.

"Poor" Clam added.

"Yes and we thought that Mr. Bage would give a donation." Raj added.

"Well I don't know." Eddward said, "Mr. Eustace doesn't really give to charity"

"Who goes there?!" Eustace bellowed stomping out of the office.

"We came for a donation" Raj said.

"Donation!' Clam shouted.

"Really?" Eustace said "for which charity"

"The Poor" Clam said.

"Send those good for nothings to the workhouses" Eustace said

"They would rather die" Raj said shocked at Eustace's comment

"Die" Clam shouted.

"Then let them and decrease the surplus population." Eustace said.

The miser wernt back to his office while Eddward put a silver coin in the collection cup.

"That's all I can give" Eddward said.

"We can't accsept this, you have a wife and four kids" Raj said.

"Three, Gwendolen whent off to collage remember" Clam corrected.

"Oh yes, but your son Jim is very ill" Raj said

"Yes, but ther are people less fortunate than me and my family, they need it more than us." Eddward said.

Raj and Clam smiled and Raj said, "God bless you Eddward"

"You too, and Merry Christmas!" Eddward said as the two left.

Then a young man came in, he had red hair and leaf green eyes.

"Aerrow! Merry Christmas!' Eddward smiled with joy.

"And to you too, Mr. Eddward, tell me is uncle Eustace here?" the young man asked.

Eustace stormed out of his office again, this time even more mad.

"Who is it this time Crachet?" Eustace asked.

"It's me uncle Eustace, Aerrow." Aerrow said.

"Oh, I should of known." the miser sneered.

"Merry Christmas uncle Eustace" Aerrow smiled.

"Bah, Humm bug" Eustace said.

"Christmas a humm bug uncle Eustace?" the nephew said confused, "I came to invite you for dinner tomorrow "

"Will there be turkey?" Eustace asked.

"Yes, my wife Piper makes the best turkey in all of Townsville." Aerrow said.

"And Chest nuts, and pie, and dumplings?"

"Yes, my wife and her mother are making a feast for tomorrow"

"Well I ain't going" Eustace snapped.

"But it's Christmas tomorrow" Aerrow said

"Get out!" the miser told his only family.

"Very well, my invention still stands" Aerrow said with a broken heart.

"Whatever" Eustace said.

The heartbroken young man walked out and Eustace turned to Eddward.

"And I exspect you want the day off tomorrow, do you Crachet?" he asked.

"Yes it is Christmas tomorrow" Eddward said.

"Well you're not, you come bright and early tomorrow" Eustace said coldly.

"Yes Mr. Bage" Eddward hung his head.

Hours later Eddward and Eustace closed up and whent their seperat ways.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Bage" Eddward said.

"Bah" Eustace said.

the miser walked down the sidewalk and ran into four kids, a boy in a black and white shirt, named Ben, along with a tall boy with a bad odor with a red and white shirt, and a green jacket, named Ed, the other two where dung beetles, twins only told apart by one wearing a green sash around his coat, named Chip and Skip, they where singing carols.

_"Away in the manger"_they sang as Eustace walked up.

"Shut up with that noise!" the miser shouted

He walked up to his door, with lion head knockers, he reached for the door and one knocker changed to a crab's face and it cried out "Eustace"

Eustace reached back in shock.

"I must be seeing things" he told himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats chapter one, guess what the next chapter is going to be


	2. meet the ghost

Here we are enter Eugene Krabs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eustace changed into his night clothes and sat in his study before going to bed.

"Eustace" A ghostly voice cried out.

The miser looked around and saw a crab walk through the wall, he was covered in chains with a safe at the end.

"Krabs?" Eustace looked horrified.

"Eustace, I came to warn you"

"You'r not real, you're dead!" Eustace screamed.

Krabs got mad and and made the fire in the fireplace blow outwards.

"EUSTACE!!!!!" the ghost shouted.

"Alright, I believe you" Eustace said, "but what happened to you?"

"I am paying for whay I did in life, as my punishment for greed, hell spat me out forever to carry these, chains, conected to all the money I made"

"Oh my" Eustace said.

"And if you don't change your ways your chains will be much bigger." Krabs said.

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits, the first one at midnight" Krabs said.

"Can't they just come at the same time" Eustace asked

"Remember, the first one will come at midnight to night" Krabs fadded away.

Meanwhile in a relm with floating doors three ghost stood infront of a man dressed in white and had a long white beard.

"Well that's your job, save this man's soul from hell" the man in wite said.

"I'll go first" one ghost said eho looked very young, but he was a ghost so it was hard to tell.


	3. shadows of the past

Here we are enter Ghost of Christmas Past.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eustace went to bed thhinking what he saw wasn't real.

"Ghost, bah!" he said to himself, "Tonight you will be visited by three spirits" he mimmiced Krabs.

The clock struck midnight and Eustace's beadroom windows flung open, the miser let out a yelp as a young man in a toga flew in through the open window, he had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Are you Eustace Bage?" The ghost asked.

"Who are you, what do you want?" the miser asked under his covers.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past" the specter introduced himself, "I have came to show you the shadows of what happened to you in past Christmases."

"Can you not do it and sat you did" Eustace asked.

"Come with me" the ghost said.

all of a sudden the ghost and Eustace were in a school courtyard, as the children ran to the bus one but little boy stayed in the study hall, he was a young Eustace Bage, age 12, he was crying.

"Hey, that's me" Eustace said.

"Age 12, you are sad, why?" The ghost asked.

"My mother, after my father died she beat me and my brother" the miser hung his head.

an older boy came in, Eustace's brohter Horst.

"That's him right now! Horst!" Eustace ran to his brother only to go through him.

"He is not real, he is only a shadow of the past" the ghost said, "you loved him did you"

"As much as you could love a brother" Eustace said wiping a tear from his face.

"Horst why are you here" young Eustace asked

"I came to bring you back home" Horst said with joy in his face "Mother has changed she's sorry"

"She is?"

"Yes, she told me herself to come get you"

"We're a family again" young Eustace said hugging his big brother.

"But it didn't last long did it?" the ghost asked.

"Yes, he died ten years later" the real Eustace said.

"Did he have any children?"

"My nephew Aerrow"

Eustace reached out to hug his brother one last time but he whent through again

"Come," the ghost said, "We have more to see"

(A/N: if you haven't figured it out yet the ghost of Christmas past is Danny Phantom)

they come to the inside of bank, Eustace's bank, though it was under the management of an man by the name of Eddward, but people called him

"That's Eddy" Eustace said pointing to a rather short man in a yellow shirt, "Alive and young again"

"Remember, these are shadows of the past" the ghost said.

"Oh yeah" the miser said.

Sitting at two desk was young versions of Eustace and Krabs.

"That's me and Eugene Krabs"

"This is the place where you found true love"

"You mean her?"

"Stop working, it's Christmas eve, we should party" Eddy said calling others to come in.

people came in including Edd'y wife, Lee (of all people), Spongebob, Bloo, Lumpus, Timmy Turner, and a young woman named Muriel. Young Eustace walked up to her and asked her to dance.

"Muriel!" Eusatce said with joy

the two young lovers kissed and set their lives for the next twenty years, Eustace was 18 at the time, the real Eustace and the ghost jumped to then where Eustace asked Muriel to marry him.

"I cant" Muriel said.

"Why?" Young Eustace asked.

"You have a greater love, your coins"

"I'm making this money so we can have happy lives, and you won't have to work"

"But you won't give to charity, I came from a poor family remember"

"I remember that's why I bought you this house"

"And what of my family?"

Muriel threw the ring Eustace gave to her and ran out crying, young Eustace just stood there.

"You idiot, go after her, she's the most important person in your life" the real Eustace yelled at his past self, "Spirit plaese tell me is this the last image"

"It is, my time is up" the spirit fadded away and Eustace was in his bedroom.

"Why" he asked himself

suddenly Eustace smelled something, something good.


	4. a spark of goodness

Here we are enter Ghost of Christmas Present.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eustace walked into his study to find it full of delicious food and a rather large man in a green robe and a reef on his head like a crown, he has white hair and brown eyes

"Ho ho, I knew you would come here Eustace" the ghost said.

"And you are?" Eustace asked.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present" the ghost laughed, "you never seen the likes of me before?'

"No I havent, so what are you going to show me" Eustace asked, "Or are you going to butterme up with some food" he said reaching for a turkey leg, only for it to disappear and him and the ghost to appear in the middle of the streets infront of Eddward's house, a cross the street was the four boys from before.

"Come on guys what should we play next" Ben asked getting a snowball ready.

"That boy reminds me of my grandson when I was alive" the ghost said.

"I don't know maybe this" Ed said throwing a snowball at Ben and two more at the Dung brothers

"Incoming" Chip yelled.

Eustace smiled watching the kids playing in the streets, after the Ghost of Christmas Past shown him his youth it warmed his heart a little, then he turned to look in the window to see a blonde haired woman and a little girl with red hair.

"Mom, is Daddy comming soon" the girl asked

"He'll be here any minute Sarah" the woman hugged her daughter, before seeing the door open and Eddward came in.

"I'm home" he said.

"We're at Eddward Crachet's house, why?" Eustace asked.

"Watch" the ghost said.

an other woman came in the room from upstairs, she had red hair like Sarah, and was about Aerrow's age, maybe younger.

"Gwendolen!!" Eddward ran and hugged his oldest daughter.

"Merry Christmas father" Gwendolen kissed Eddward on the cheek.

"Hello dear" The woman walked up and kissed Eddward on the lips

"Hello Nazz" Eddward returned the kiss as Ben walked in with his friends.

"Dad you're back" Ben hugged his father.

"I just yelled at Eddward's son earlier tonight" Eustace felt guilty

"Shh" the ghost said

"Ben" Eddward hugged his oldest son as all the comotion woke a little boy from upstairs, he walked downstairs with a crutch.

"Who is that and why does he have a crutch?" Eustace asked.

"You'll see" the ghost said.

"Has daddy returned from work?" the boy asked.

"Tiny Jim, I'm home" Eddward ran to pick up his son.

"How was work daddy" Jimmy asked and let out a cough.

"Well Mr. Bage made work tomorrow" Eddward said.

"Oh dear but it's Chrismas tomorrow" Nazz said.

"That Mr. Bage is a big jerk" Ben said.

"Ben, never say anything bad about a person you don't really know, I taught you better" Eddward said.

"Yes but it is rude of him for making you work on Christmas" Gwen said.

"Can you call in sick" Sarah asked.

"Only if I said I had the pleage" Eddward said.

"Well at least you can have dinner with us tonight, momma made a delicious turkey" Jimmy said.

The boy's family along with Ben's friends felt a warm feeling in their hearts by his innocent words.

"That's right and before I forget," Eddward said putting three coins in a tin on the fireplace, "Three coins closer till we can afford your operation"

"Um can we stay for dinner, our mom won't be making our dinner till tomorrow" Chip and Skip said together.

"Of course you two, just run over to your parents to see if they approve alright" Nazz said.

ten minuets later, they all, along with Ed who's parents also didn't mind him staying for dinner sat to have their feast, stuffing, a small furit cake, and an even smaller turkey.

"It's so small" Eustace said.

"Thanks to your small wage for Eddward" the ghost said.

Eddward held up his glass fir a toast.

"To Mr. Bage, the founder of this feast" Eddward said

"The founder of this feast indeed" Nazz added, "If I could talk to him, I'll give him a good taste of karma"

"Nazz, it's Christmas" Eddward said.

"Yes, you're right dear, to Mr. Bage" Nazz said.

"To Mr. Bage" they all said.

"They gave me praise" Eustace said.

"Like you deserve it" the ghost said.

"Let's say grace" Eddward said, they all held hands, "Father in heavan, thank you for the food you gave us and please be with Jim, he needs you more than anyone durring the operation"

"And please be with Mr. Bage" Jimmy said, making Eustace tear up.

"God bless us" Eddward said.

"God bless us" the others said.

"God bless us, everyone" Jimmy added.

"Spirit, will Jimmy live" Eustace asked.

"I see, an empty seat, and a crutch without an owner, if Jimmy doesn't get the operation soon, he will die"

"No"

"If he would die, let him and decrease the surplus popluation."

Eustace hung his head in shame.

"I must go"

"What, and leave me here?"

the ghost faded away and the clock struck 2:00 and a man dressed in all black stood behind Eustace

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well for those who don't know the Ghost of Christmas past was Grandpa Max from Ben 10


	5. future shock

Here we are enter Ghost of Christmas Future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't tell me, you're the ghost of Christmas yet to come" Eustace asked.

The ghost nodded, (an this ghost is dressed like the Undertaker from WWE, look him up on google or wikioedia), the ghost was in all black, he has dark hair, red eyes, and looked like he was in his twenties.

"Spirit, I fear you more than any ghoul I've seen" Eustace said, "But I'll go with you to end this horrible night"

they are thrown into Eddward's house, Nazz, Ben, Sarah, and Gwen are sitting at the table, sad, Sarah was crying.

"Spirit, why are we back in Eddward's house, I thought I was shown what happened here" Eustace said.

The ghost didn't reply, only pointed at the family, Chip, Skip, and Ed walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Crachet" Ed said in a serious voice.

"Ed, Chip, Skip, nice for you to come." Nazz said.

"Where is Mr. Crachet?" Chip asked.

"He's not fast as he used to be, when Jimmy was alive, Eddward would be running to the house but now he's so saddened by Jimmy's death, he's fallen ill" Nazz began to sob, Ben reassured her.

"Don't worry mom, Jimmy's in a better place" Ben said, as Eddward came into the house.

"Spirit, don't tell me Jimmy's dead" Eustace asked.

The ghost nodded and Eustace sobbed.

"And what of me?"

The two appear at Eustaces house where a man with blue hair, and a woman with red hair (James and Jessie from Pokemon) walked out with much of Eustace's things, including his blanket.

"Pure silk and Egyptiain cotten" James shouted.

"We're sure to get a good price for this" Jessie smiled.

"But did you have to take it right off his bed?" James asked.

"Come on, he won't be needing it where he's going" Jessie laughed.

"No, you mean" Eustace and the ghost appeared into his bed room, there on the bed, was Eustace's dead body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eustace shouted.

The two are sent to where Jessie and James whent, the home of Vlad Masters, a wealthy mob boss.

"I'll give you fifty coins for the blanket" Vlad said.

"It's a deal!" Jessie smiled and took the sack of coins.

"Come, ther is two more things I must show you" The ghost said in the most horriffic voice any human can make.

The two are in a grave yard, there the Crachet's are by a grave ston with Ed and the Dung brothers.

"Thank you three for comming" Gwen said.

"You all have been like second a second family for us it's the least we could do" Skip said.

Eustace walked up to the tombstone the Crachet's were at, it had "Here lies James Crachet, a Beloved Young Child".

"Jimmy" Eustace sobbed.

He is suddenly infront of a tombstone covered with weeds, the miser moves the weeds to see what he knew would be on it "Eustace Bage"

"Now time for you to get one last taste" The ghost yelled opening the gates of hell

"No, I can change, I'll make sure all these things will never happen and I'll make a mends with all I wronged" Eustace pleaded

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Eustace convence the ghost (who is Dark Ace from Storm Hawks) to spare him so he can change, we'll see


	6. born again

Here we are enter a new Eustace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can change, I can change" Eustace begged on his knees.

All of a sudden, Eustace was in his bed.

"Was it a dream, no it happened" He said, running to the window, Ed and the Dungs were walking past the house.

"Hey you three down there" Eustace shouted.

"What do you want" Ed asked.

"What day is it" the former miser asked.

"It's Christmas!" the three shouted.

"Then I can still make it" Eustace said to himself, "the three of you go to the market and buy that bug turkey"

"The one big as me" Ed asked.

"Yes" Eustace said throwing a bag of money down, "Send it to Eddward Crachet, and don't tell them I gave you the money or told you to do it"

"Yes sir" the three said.

"I must get going" Eustace ran out with a bag of money and turned to the boys "On second thought take the money for yourselves and tell the Crachets and your parents to go to this adress" he gave them a sheet of paper with his nephew's adress on it.

"Alright Mr. Bage" they said, suprised as Eustace ran to the poor house.

Eustace got to the poor house where Raj, Clam, and a familiar woman were passing out bread and soup to people.

"Muriel?" Eustace asked looking at the now portly woman.

"Eustace?" Muriel asked.

Eustace put the money sack in the collection box making Raj, Clam, and Muriel look shocked.

"Thanks Eustace" Raj said suprised.

"Crazy old man" Clam exclaimed

"Muriel, I'm sorry, and I would like to make it up to you with Christmas dinner" Eustace asked.

"I would love to but I'm a little busy" Muriel said

"We'll take it from here" Raj offered.

"You sure" she asked.

"Go, make romases" Clam said.

"Alright then" Muriel said walking off with Eustace.

Meanwhile at Aerrow's house, Eddward and his family, along with Ed's family and the Dungs walked to the door, Eddward knocked while Ed and the Dungs held two huge turkeys, bowls of potatos, pies, chest nuts, and a ham.

"Who lives here again" Eddward asked.

"I don't know, the guy who told us to take you here said to come here" Chip said.

Aerrow opened the door and looked suprised.

"Mr. Eddward?" Aerrow asked

"Aerrow?" Eddward asked.

"What are you doing ere, and why is that Dung Beatle trying to balance that ham and turkey." Aerrow asked.

"I would love to tell you but someone gave my son's friends some money and your adress and told them to take us here" Eddward explained.

"Aerrow honey, who is that?" a woman's voice asked.

A woman with dark skin walked in, she was a little younger than Aerrow and had dark blue hair.

"Umm Piper this is my friend Eddward Crachet" Aerrow introduced, "Mr. Eddward, this my wife Piper."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Eddward" Piper shook Eddward's hand.

"Crachet!!" Eustace's voice bellowed.

"Mr. Bage! umm hello" Eddward paniced.

"Why are you not at work?" Eustace asked in a cold voice.

"Umm, you see, umm" Eddward was tounge tied.

"You know what I'm going to do to you and Aerrow"

"What? what did I do, besides I'm family" Aerrow paniced.

"Eustace!!" Muriel yelled.

"I'm going to make you both my partners" Eustace smiled, "and Eddward, I'm going to give you a big fat raise"

everybody looked shocked.

"Are you alright Mr. Bage?" Eddward asked.

"Yes I am" Eustace looked at Jimmy, "Who is this little fella?"

"My son Jimmy" Eddward said.

"Kinda sickly"

"He needs an opereration" Eddward said.

"I'll pay for it" Eustace said, picking up Jimmy on his shoulder.

"You will?" Eddward asked.

"Of course" Eustace said.

"Is this the Uncle Eustace you've been talking about" Piper asked.

"Oh yes, Uncle Eustace, this is my wife Piper" Aerrow said.

"My pleasure" Eustace kissed her hand.

"Who's there" three men and a woman walked it.

" Eustace this is Piper's mother and family" Aerrow said pionting to the woman who simply looked like Piper in thirty years, but the other three looked all to familiar, the youngest looked like the ghost of Christmas past only with dark hair, and blue eyes, the other two looked like the other ghosts.

"I'm Diane" Piper's mother introduced herself.

"Name's Danny" The youngest of the men said

"Maxwell" The oldest, and the one who looked like the ghost of Christmas present, said.

"I'm Ace" The third, and scariest, one said.

All of them sat at the table, Eustace gave Muriel a kiss and carved the turkey, he even said grace.

"God bless us" Eustace said.

"God bless us" the others said.

"God bless us, everyone" Jimmy said.

Well, Eustace, Aerrow, and Eddward whent into business together, Eustace and Muriel got married, and Jimmy fount a second father in Eustace and they all lived happily ever after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays


End file.
